The Gaps Between Us
by DecorusSomnium
Summary: Buffy needs to tell her friends about her impending marriage and try to bridge the gaps between them. Sequel to This Magic Moment. Oneshot.


**Title: **The Gaps Between Us

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Buffy needs to tell her friends about her impeding marriage and try to bridge the gaps between them.

**Disclaimer:** I claim ownership of nothing except the plot. Buffy belongs to Whedon, and the Montgomery's and Taggert's belong to Jude Deveraux.

**Feedback:** I would most certainly appreciate it!

**Notes:** So, this is set a few months after This Magic Moment.

* * *

They were staring at her. She could feel their stares boring into her forehead. Buffy felt like maybe she had made a mistake, coming all the way to Italy to tell them that she was getting married. _I should've just called them to tell them,_ she thought, scowling at the table. _Or emailed them. Better yet, I should have sent them a letter._ But no, here she was, sitting in the conference room in the Watchers Council Headquarters, surrounded by the Scooby Gang. Well, Ex-Scooby Gang.

Xander was getting impatient, Buffy could tell that. He kept glancing over at her, then back at Giles, who was giving a small speech on an upcoming apocalypse. Willow was a little better, but only because she was too nervous to keep looking at her.

Dawn was sitting across from her, glaring at her sister. She hadn't spoken with the Slayer in months. Buffy had become withdrawn, she knew that. But she just couldn't act normal around her sister anymore, not since Dawn threw her out of the house.

_I need to go home,_ she thought, abruptly standing up, catching the attention of Giles. He stopped his speech and stared at her. Buffy only looked down at her left hand, where her ruby engagement ring was. She smiled softly, thinking of Jack and his love for her. He was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. It gave her strength, looking at the ring.

"I..." she glanced up at her friends, giving them a small smile. Then she looked at her sister, who was staring at her in confusion and anger. "I'm getting married." Buffy laughed. She held up her left hand, flashing the ring. Dawn's eyes widened, Willow gasped, Xander scowled, and Giles cleaned his glasses. "To a man named Jack. I met him in New York. I-I love him so much, it hurts sometimes."

"Buffy..." Dawn said, tears in her eyes as she stood up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She demanded, coming around the table.

"Oh, Dawnie. It's difficult, being here. But I needed to tell you, I needed to tell all of you. My life is changing. I know that we aren't-we aren't as close as we once were, but it would be important to me if you could be there. I want to...I want to have you all there." Buffy stopped, staring into Dawn's eyes. "Dawn. I need my sister there."

She was pulled into a hug from her little sister, unable to pull away and not wanting to. Willow and Xander approached, but stayed back. When Dawn finally let go, Buffy turned to her friends, uncertain.

"I'm so sorry," was all Xander said. Buffy opened her mouth, but he held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "I should have stood behind you. No matter what, I should have stood behind you. But I was scared, so scared. We should have trusted you. You've never let us down, and we should have trusted you. I know that we'll never be the same, we'll never be as close, but I don't want to lose you."

Buffy gave him a small smile before hugging him. "My Xander-shaped friend. Will you be there now?" He nodded.

Willow stepped in, tears in her eyes. "I'm the worst. I'm scum. I'm lower than scum. I've missed you so much, but I let you go. I-I was horrible, and wrong, and you were right. Go ahead. Take me out. I need to be shot like a dog."

Buffy laughed a watery laugh. "Oh, Willow. Please come to my wedding. Please say you'll be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Giles was the next to step up. "I'm...I'm rather proud of you, you know. I was jealous. You were leading an army of girls far better than I ever could have. You didn't need me anymore, and I wanted to hurt you. But you were always like a daughter to me. I've always been proud of you. So damn proud."

"Giles...I'll always need you."

The Watcher pulled her into a tight hug, smoothing back her hair. "Is he good to you?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"The best. I love him. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Sometimes, there are gaps existing between people and very few things to fill it with. It takes a lot of hard work, some pain and heartache, but those gaps can be filled. Buffy knew, better than anybody, that it was worth all the pain it took to get them across that gap.

* * *

The End.

So, tell me what you think!


End file.
